


"Bonnie" & "Clyde"

by No this is Tofu (Volleyball_Dannichan), Volleyball_Dannichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also a bit of OOC behavior, Also an AU where Kenma doesn't have his hair bleached until later, An AU in which Kenma may be just a tad bit insane, Angst, Death, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Feels, Graphic Description, I Hope This Goes Well, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Smut, Yaoi, prepare your heart, this is not for children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyball_Dannichan/pseuds/No%20this%20is%20Tofu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyball_Dannichan/pseuds/Volleyball_Dannichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a rascal. </p>
<p>He was tired of being perfect.</p>
<p>He was trouble.</p>
<p>That was all he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Some day they'll go down together,_

  
_And they'll bury them side by side,_

  
_To few it'll be grief,_

  
_to the law a relief,_

  
_but it's death for "Bonnie" and "Clyde"."_


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew they weren't going to last.
> 
> Today is the beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter will be in a first person POV. I don't intend to keep it first person in the following chapters.

I looked at my darling black cat. He was mesmerizing. How strong his arms were as they held me, now deliciously tan from being in this hot western sun. He sleeps soundly next to me, and I lay restless in his grasp.

I know this bliss will end soon enough.

As I gave Tetsu's slightly stubbled chin a stroke with my delicate fingers, I couldn't help but long for more time with this man. He was perfection. He was my one and only, my knight in shining armor, my soul, my everything, my partner in crime. Literally.

 

He was my Clyde. And he was "Clyde" to everyone else outside our waning bubble of peace as well. But I refused to think of that now. I was going to enjoy this silence while I had the chance.

What was my life even like before him? I don't even remember. But I can still recall every waking and dying moment with him, from the very day we met.

 

He was a stray cat, someone that I, especially of my caliber, should of stayed far, far away from. But he drew me to him, like a moth to a burning flame.

And now, we are going to go burn in hell together. 

 

Had it been anyone else, I don't think I would have gotten this far at all. I wouldn't have gone down this path of my demise. But for this man, my utmost love, my very soul, I would do anything for him. And he would do anything for me.

 

We were destined for this fate. We knew it was going to come, sooner or later. We don't fear our end. We embrace it. 

 

The only thing we have to fear is being apart. That would be death by itself. Call me crazy, but I would rather die than be away from my lover's arms.

 

I know Kuroo feels the same way.

 

The sun is blocked by overcasting clouds. Soon, the pitter-pat of rain falling hits my eardrums. It went on for a few minutes before Kuroo started to groan, waking up.

 

Ah, God bless my soul. His _eyes_.

 

They reminded me so much of a predatory being, and it drove me insane. He'd already smothered my heart with his undying loyalty, which was returned in full. 

" _You_..." I thought, as he slowly fell back asleep. " _You are truly the death of me._ "

So we lay in this peaceful silence, listening to the start of a thunderstorm. The fierce raindrops are still pelting the window, their sound resounding just as loud as the low rumbling of thunder in the distance.

Our love is like a destructive thunderstorm. We strike fear and endless wonder into all who've watched us. We've landed our blows of swift, bright death. And sooner or later, we too must pass.

 

But for now, we lay. In this loud silence. In this loud love. 

We are heartache. We are death. We are lust. We are greed. We are one.

_We are "Bonnie" and "Clyde"._

 

 

 

 


	3. Vanilla Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma's pretty chill. Pretty simple. Pretty vanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is the first /real/ chapter of "Bonnie" and "Clyde"! I was so excited to start this, so I hope it doesn't suck. I feel as though my writing has progressively worsened over the last few months, so please let me know what you think.  
> \- I tried my best to re-read and make sure there weren't any typos/grammatical errors, but my impatience got the best of me. 
> 
> *Note: Kenma's hair is not bleached at this present moment in the fic, so that should be considered going forward.
> 
> Enjoy~

Kenma sat in his chemistry class, his pencil tapping at the notebook in utter boredom. He'd never liked chemistry, with all its complicated formulas and rules, but he was managing to pass the class without much issue. As he listened to the teacher ramble on about chemical imbalances, Kenma tried his best to be somewhat attentive, but it wasn't the easiest thing for him to do. He was never one to be captivated by class in the first place. Part of it was his incredble lacksidaisical attitude about listening to other people. Part of it was this feeling that had started nagging him relentlessly.

  
His life was utterly boring.

  
Kenma had started going through his life and his accomplishments, and he became aware of the immense lack of substance his very existance held from the very beginning. It was so plain, vanilla, so simplistic...so _ordinary_.

  
At first, it wasn't something that bothered Kozume Kenma at all. He liked his plain, simple, boring life, filled with solitude and new video game releases and the occasional game of volleyball. But when he realized he was entering into his second year of high school, Kenma grew frustrated at this longing in his core to add something to his hum-drum life.

  
Some excitement. Something new. Some adventure.

  
But where on earth could he indulge in such behavior? Sure, he had volleyball, but that was only taking him so far. His friendship with Shouyou had added a dash of spice to his life, but nothing super significant. Sure, the time he spent with the ginger was fun, but Kenma longed for something much more.

  
During their short break between class, Kenma sat alone, as usual. Well, he wasn't necessarily _alone_ , as he was surrounded by the volleyball team, but he was alone in his own little world of some video game on his phone. He'd become accustomed to having the other second-year players loom around him as he ignored them, so it was nothing new, but today, to topic of their conversation caught his attention.

  
He turned his amber eyes up towards them as a name came up in their talks. This name Kenma knew well, but he'd never spent much time with said person, due to several factors.  
One: This person was way out of his league.

Two: This person was his complete opposite.

  
And three: This person was nothing but trouble. _Literally_.

  
"Did you hear Kuroo vandalized the snack shop again?" A low whisper continued. "They say that he stole thirty dollars worth of merchandise this time."

  
"That's nothing for Kuroo. One time, I heard he broke into the Principal's office and changed his failing grades to passing when application time came around, and that was the only reason he got into university."

  
"No way. Kuroo doesn't strike me as the dumb type."

  
"He's obviously not dumb, if he can hack into the school's grading system. Besides, they wouldn't let him be team captain if he was."

  
The boy all let out sounds of agreement, when they noticed Kenma being unusually interested in their conversation.  
"What do you think, Kozume?"

  
In a slight panic, Kenma attempted to backpedal, unaware that he'd been so invested in their conversation. His face was stoic, as always, as he gave his response.

  
"I think...you shouldn't spread rumors about people."

  
Before the other boys could protest, Kenma excused himself, gathering his belongings as he prepared to go outside for a bit. He never really liked the outdoors for the nature, but he enjoyed the quiet and fresh air that came with it.

  
As he made his way to the bottom floor, his head buried in his phone as always, Kenma hardly noticed the rather suspicious looking group that were perched nearby. It was only when he heard some low voices that the dark haired boy realized that someone besides himself was nearby.  
He paused his brisk walk, glancing up at the corner of the stairs that was occupied by the loitering crew. Kenma could recognize a few of the faces, but one in particular stood out to him.

  
Messy, black hair, that stuck straight up and out a million ways. Tall, lean, yet muscular frame. A bold, deviant smile with pearly white teeth. Dark, narrowed eyes that always seemed to sparkle with mischief.

  
Kuroo Tetsurou.

  
Here was the supposed "delinquent" team captain, the Nekoma problem child, their "Black Cat". The one whose name was the topic of most conversations when something criminal happened that lacked an explanation. The one boy anyone who wanted a future stayed far, far away from. This should have included Kenma, and his mind was repeatedly screaming " _Run away"_ with every extra moment he spent observing the crew.

  
While the other boys standing around were built similarly to Kuroo, Kenma felt that they were all just wannabe's. Kuroo had this aura that just shone with " _I'm the real bad boy_."  
Kenma found himself marvelling at the tall male. How he carried himself was so _calm_ and _collected_ , so confident and sure of every decision he made. He didn't even look like a guilty juvenile delinquent like most people put on. In fact, he looked quite well put together.

  
_Looks can be deceiving_ , Kenma reminded himself.

  
But Kenma found himself intrigued. Kuroo seemed to be a mystery. All Kenma heard was rumors. The only interaction he'd had with Kuroo was on the volleyball court. Kenma had noticed that, as soon as he was placed as the starting setter, Kuroo had reorganized the team to flow along with him and how he played. Kenma didn't understand the importance of it at the time, but as he attended more practices, he became more aware of how helpful and easy it was on him. He couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, Kuroo had taken a notice in him.

  
Regardless of what he thought before, Kuroo was definitely taking a notice in him now, which dawned on the dazed Kenma when the raven made a noise to get his attention.

  
"K-e-n-m-a~." Kuroo purred, his lips curled into his signature smirk. "Did you come to visit me?"

  
_Shit, shit, shit_ , Kenma mentally repeated to himself, hoping that his face didn't register the sheer panic that hit him when Kuroo spotted him from down the staircase. He wasn't all that surprised though, it wasn't like he was necessarily hiding from him. He started bounding up the staircase, trying his best to keep from looking too interested in what Kuroo was doing or what he had to say, but after being caught staring, he would be hard-pressed to convince anyone otherwise. The boys around Kuroo snickered at the much shorter male, receiving an annoyed glare from the other.

  
"I was about to go outside. You happened to be here, and I just glanced over. That's all." Kenma replied, trying to play cool. _Likely story, Kenma_ , he fussed at himself. _Because he's **totally** nearby the door to get outside._

  
"Yet you were staring for a pretty long time," Kuroo said, his deep voice laced with a teasing quality, his dark eyes staring down at Kenma. "We weren't sure if you were frozen or something. I called you three times."

  
_Three times?_ Kenma's facade fell for a moment, obviously looking perturbed, but his face regained its' emotionless mask when Kuroo started to laugh. Kenma couldn't help but frown, gaining a grin from the dark haired troublemaker.

  
"I'm messing with you, Kenma. But your face was _priceless_."

  
"I'm glad my concerned face is to your amusement." Kenma replied, his face obviously showing signs of annoyance. Kuroo's grin stayed plastered on his slightly tan face, stepping a bit closer to the shorter male.

  
"I think I've always found your face to my amusement, Kenma. You're very fascinating."

  
It startled Kenma how uncharacteristically soft Kuroo's voice got when he spoke. The word "fascinating" and "Kenma" didn't fit quite right when Kenma thought about it himself, but hearing Kuroo say it made it seem...almost believable.

  
_Witchcraft_ , Kenma thought, finding it odd that his mind could produce the mental voice of a mage. How could someone like Kuroo, a naturally cocky, arrogant, and suave smooth operator make Kenma feel so important, with just how he spoke his cursed words?

This was because, unbeknownst to Kenma of course, this "smooth operator" had his eye on Kozume Kenma for longer than he'd like to admit.

  
Kenma realized that he had been staring at Kuroo again, trapped in the captain's intense gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

  
"I--" He started, the words getting caught in his throat. What could he possibly say? Correction, what could he possibly say without looking like a total idiot in this moment? The answer was absolutely nothing, and Kenma took the opportunity to flee, leaving the tall group of boys standing around and chuckling as the shorter male scurried down the stairs.

  
Kuroo, however, wasn't laughing.

  
It was hard for the boy to express his feelings, let alone to be taken seriously when he did so. So for him to spend anytime with Kenma made his big heart miss a few beats.  
He was so taken with the other, it wasn't fair. He wanted to spend every possible moment with Kenma, but he knew that was simply a dream.  
Kenma was going places with his life. Kuroo...well, that would be determined by several factors. He yearned for the brightness and innocence that Kenma radiated, the very pure and perfect part of Kenma's very simple life. All he wanted was to be a small part of that.

  
Though technically, that was all he was. A very, _very_ small part. Such a small part, he could hardly even see it.

  
Kuroo knew he was greedy, to a degree. It showed up in his little dabbles in some not-so-legal activities, always taking just a bit more, pushing the envelope, testing his limits. He didn't care who suffered in the process. It was just another trophy on his wall, another title in his belt of criminality, another "wild tale" of Kuroo's escapades that people would distort and change for their own "credibility".

  
But with Kenma, Kuroo was greedy, in a different way. He wanted to be with him so badly, it hurt. He'd never felt this amount of need before in his life. It was driving him to the brink of insanity.

 

And Kenma barely had any clue of the effect he'd had on the problem child.

  
Kuroo's lips tugged upwards into a smile. Kenma was a new challenge, one much better than any robbery, vandalizing trip, or anything else he would normally jump at the opportunity to get his hands into.

 

 

 

Kenma's face was as hot as the Sahara Desert as he wandered the halls after school. Kuroo's words had been burning in his mind, and the burn had started to travel to his face. He tried to convince himself that he was overthinking the whole ordeal, but Kenma just couldn't shake the tingling of how Kuroo's voice _sounded_ calling him "fascinating". He was even more grateful that they didn't have volleyball practice today. He wouldn't be able to look Kuroo in the eye without showing some sort of weird emotion on his face. The dark haired boy shakily let out a sigh, holding his books flush to his chest as he slowly made his way home.

  
It wasn't until Kenma pried open his books that he found a small, dainty little note card that had been hiding inside his textbook. Kenma's gold irises stared at the paper in confusion, picking it up. The edges were crisp and clean, and it looked as though it had been put inside recently. Kenma slid his finger into the small crevice towards the corner of the envelope to open it, and pulled out an equally small card, with an abstract painting that was plastered with red. Something about it reminded Kenma of blood.

  
_Dear Kenma~,_  
_You and I don't know each other very well, and that's alright. But I would appreciate being able to talk with you more, if you'd be so kind as to accept. I feel as though you know me for the rumors and myths that people talk about all the time._

  
_I'd like you to formulate your own, untinted opinion. Meet me after volleyball practice tomorrow?_  
_-Kuuurooo~_

  
Kenma found Kuroo's use of the squiggly lines in his address to him to be something so...Kuroo. For someone who didn't know him very well, Kenma got the sense that Kuroo was more of a child at heart than he put on. This made Kenma a bit wary to accept his request. Not to mention the obvious reasons to decline. God knows what the talk would be if word got around that he was meeting with the Kuroo Tetsurou.

  
His immediate response was to decline.

  
However, Kenma couldn't help his heart skipping a beat in his chest when the idea began blooming in his mind.

  
That was what was missing. Kenma's sudden enlightenment made everything so clear.

  
He needed to do something bad. Even if it was something small, Kenma had the idea already formulating in his mind.

  
Kenma had hardly been the type to get into any mischief or dabble in trouble as a kid. So the very thought of doing something...sneaky was appealing to him in some insane way. To most people, it wouldn't make any sense.

  
But Kenma was getting a bit tired of things making sense.

  
He wanted to have that loose, spontaneous feeling every once in a blue moon. He yearned to stalk around, knowing a dark secret of his crime that no one else knew. He wanted to experience the adrenaline rush of the possibility of getting caught.

 

Kenma snapped his head up, his face etched into a frown.

  
Was he going crazy? Had he really just considered purposely doing something to get himself into trouble? By himself, it may very well be implausible. But if he had a bit of willing help...

  
Kenma felt like he would be using Kuroo if he simply agreed on the basis of getting him to partner to do something criminal. But he couldn't help but wonder how it felt to Kuroo, every time he did something illegal. Supposedly.

  
If he stayed behind after volleyball practice, he could ask him. Kenma was struggling with his logic and his suppressed desire to do more. He was at a stand still, unable to fade to one definite side.

  
_It's just meeting after a volleyball practice,_ Kenma reasoned. _What could go wrong?_

  
_Uh, A lot of things,_ he argued. _Volley practice ends at night, and what always happens at night? Nothing good._

  
For what seemed like forever, Kenma was having this dialogue with himself. Eventually, he started to tire himself out, giving up figuring his decision as he grabbed a hold of his phone, unlocking it and starting his app again. He brushed off the question the small notecard asked onto his desk as he laid back on his bed. He didn't have an answer. He didn't want an answer yet.

  
Though, deep down, Kenma knew far too well that the question had already been answered.


	4. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is stepping into the dark side. And and unexpected piece from his past decides to stop in for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's been too long for this update. Though this story doesn't have as much traction as my other, I hope you enjoy it just as much!  
> Please enjoy, and you can yell at me/love me on my tumblr: @sociallyawkwardsetter  
> A special thank you to my waifu-senpai, who was my willing beta reader for this chapter~

Kenma leaned against the gym wall, his slim fingers typing along his phone. He figured he would let his mom know that he would be home a bit later than normal, since he wasn't sure how long his meeting with Kuroo would last.

Yes, after endless internal debating, Kenma consented to meeting with the volleyball captain after practice. Kenma fought incredibly hard not to let thoughts about their meeting crowd his thoughts throughout the day, but it was increasingly difficult as the end of the day approached. It didn't help that with his distraction during practice, Kuroo had taken to teasing him for zoning out so much. That only made it worse. 

 

He sighed, sending the text message to his mother, opting for playing a new game on his phone. His nervousness was starting to get to him, messing up several times before a voice startled him from his small form of entertainment.

"You're really kicking ass there, Kenma." Kuroo said, his grin matching his sarcastic tone. Kenma huffed slightly, slipping his phone into the pocket of his hoodie.

 

"You took forever."

 

"Sorry," Kuroo said, his voice somewhat apologetic. "Cleaning up after practice and making sure everything is locked up takes time, Kenma."

 

"You could have just asked people stay behind and help," Kenma said unenthusiastically. Kuroo let out the makings of a snort.

 

"Yeah, sure. Because everyone would jump at the opportunity to clean the gym."

 

"You're the captain, they should be."

 

"Would  _ you _ ?"

 

Kenma cut his eyes upwards at Kuroo, his gaze locking with Kuroo's strangely serious one. He hadn't expected to see such an expression on his face, and the shorter male looked away.

 

"Probably not." He answered, starting to fiddle with the red strings on his hoodie. Kuroo chuckled, pulling the hood over Kenma's face.

 

"Of course you wouldn't. You're the king of getting out of doing things, Kenma. I wonder what you act like when you're really invested in something. I'd like to see it."

 

Kenma poked his head out from under the hood to retort to Kuroo's claim, only to see the tall male walking away. He glanced back, gesturing for Kenma to follow.

 

"Where...where are we going?" Kenma asked, hesitating slightly before starting his steps after Kuroo.

"You'll see." Kuroo hummed, giving Kenma a grin. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two males were a good distance from the school by now, having remained relatively silent during their walk. A million thoughts were racing through Kenma's mind as he was trying to figure out where the volleyball captain was taking him. Part of him was excited, yet the other part of him was filled with an underlying sense of fear. Kenma jumped slightly when Kuroo disrupted his thoughts with his voice.

 

"So," he started, his hands in his own hoodie, glancing at the other. "What do you want to know?"

 

Kenma blinked, his eyebrows going upwards in confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"You read my note, didn't you?" Kuroo asked. "I said I wanted you to have an "untinted" opinion of me. I wanted you to ask all of the questions you might have."

 

"About...you?"

 

"No, about the principal. Of course, about me." 

 

"Oh..." Kenma trailed off. He hadn't really come prepared to ask any questions. He wasn't sure if the questions he wanted to ask were really appropriate, either. The shorter male had tons of questions and thoughts running through  his head, leaving Kuroo patiently waiting for whatever inquiry would come his way.

 

"Do you...have you...what have you actually done?" Kenma asked, exasperated. There were way too many rumors that were passed about the other male, that it was best just to get the whole thing out he way. Kuroo grinned again--God, his grin was so  _ cocky _ \--as he answered.

 

"Well..." He paused, seemingly looking for a place to begin. The honest answer was that he'd done a lot. And a good portion of it was definitely illegal.  He glanced down at Kenma, who was waiting for an answer. "It's a long story, I guess..."

____________________________________

Kenma was in total awe of Kuroo as he spoke about the many things he'd done. He seemed to be more reserved with what he shared with the shorter male when he began, but he'd soon let his guard down, divulging the most scandalous of secrets. A decent few of them made Kenma blush. 

As expected, Kuroo was far from innocent. As they leaned against the nearby bridge, Kenma let all the information process in silence. Kuroo watched him with pursed lips, hoping he hadn't scared the shorter male away with his escapades.

 

"That's....amazing."

 

Kuroo looked at Kenma with obvious shock, as the other looked at him with awe. The confusion Kuroo felt was understandable.

 

"How?" He asked immediately. "Last time I checked, illegal activity was not a good thing. Operative word: illegal."

Maybe he'd underestimated how weird Kenma actually was. The dark haired setter shook his head, his gaze going out and taking in the scenery. The small pond that sat before them was lovely and quaint, the reflections of the city off in the distance dancing against the dark water. 

 

"You've done all this stuff," he marvelled, his amber eyes soon turning to meet Kuroo's own. "I've...hardly done anything with my life." Kenma looked back out, his eyes staring down at the ground. "My life....is so boring. I feel like I'm stuck, being the innocent one. I don't want to be innocent anymore."

 

Kenma let out a gasp, finding himself in Kuroo's rather tight grip. He stared up into his golden eyes, his eyebrows creased into a cutting frown.

 

"Don't say that," Kuroo hissed, giving Kenma a gentle shake. "Don't say things like that to me. Do you even know what I would give to have a life like yours?" 

 

Kenma gave his head a shake, a bit startled by the intensity in Kuroo's gaze.

 

"You ought to be careful what you wish for, Kozume." The taller male slowly let him go, leaving Kenma in shock as he turned his back to him. "Because one day, you might get it."

_______________________________

_ "Because one day, you might get it." _

 

As Kenma's eyes scanned through the now opened dorm room, the words started pushing their way into his mind. He quietly closed the door as he stepped inside, forcing the thought away. 

He was sure Kuroo would be very disappointed to see what he'd started to do, but it was his fault for leaving without telling him anything. His craving for adrenaline and his want to do something "bad" had gotten too strong for him to ignore any longer.

 

Kenma was, at this point, a full-fledged cat burglar. He'd discovered that breaking into other dorms was much easier than freshman orientation had lead them to believe. Even the newer dorms with trickier locks were relatively easy to convince to open. The only challenge he'd faced was dealing with the key card locks, but with a little tinkering and help from his computer science and programming classes, Kenma learned to get past even the most complex locks.

As he moved around the room, his eyes scanned for anything worth taking, since he'd already broken inside. Usually he just wanted the satisfaction of knowing he could break in, but from time to time, he'd leave his unspoken "mark" and take a thing or two. He didn't really care for stealing unless it was something truly worth his time.

_ Something truly worth his time, _ such as that new copy of Skyrim stuffed away in a game case. He quickly bounded over to it, picking up the game and looking at it with slight awe. This game looked like it had hardly been played, which Kenma thought was a crime within itself.  _ No matter, _ he thought, stuffing it in his oversized hoodie.  _ It'll get some use with me. _

His escapade wasn't destined to last long, as he heard the shuffling of feet coming from outside. It was time to go. 

Kenma quietly moved back towards the door, peering out from the peephole before exiting the dorm, calling the coast clear as he left. He walked down towards the staircase, opening the door and disappearing as the original dorm occupant started walking down the hallway.

Sometimes this was  _ too  _ easy.  _ Honestly _ ,  Kenma thought to himself, this felt like playing a ridiculously simple game.

As a junior at his university, despite his recent dabbles in petty crime and his lackadaisical view of his college education, Kenma was a pretty good student. He hadn't picked up volleyball since he'd graduated from Nekoma, but he had his own extracurricular activities to pass the time. After being rather conflicted about his major, he settled for Computer Sciences and minored in programming, thanks to some encouragement from his family and friends. He was smart enough to do it, though his problem had always been his drive. It wasn't until he got some extra prodding from Hinata, who was also attending his school, that he even settled on a university in the first place.

When he'd first arrived, Kenma had continued his rather simple, normal, ordinary life. He missed spending time with Kuroo, but he refused to let himself think about his former flame. Kuroo had left him, seemingly without a decent explanation, and Kenma was in no mood to dwell on the past. But he still longed for Kuroo's companionship, even after all these years.

 

His break up with Kuroo had been due partially to the older male graduating, and partially due to some illegal run-in he had that got him put into custody. Kenma could still remember the few hours before Kuroo was taken in, and how he'd just left him without any decent explanation whatsoever.

 

"Kenma," Kuroo pleaded to the setter, his golden eyes showing immense pain as Kenma had tears in his eyes. "I don't want to see you like this,  _ please _ ."

 

"You're just leaving me like this?" Kenma had asked, his voice hardly above a whisper. "You can't just... _ leave _ . I'll wait for you, just...you don't have to do this."

 

"Kenma," He said with a sigh. "This the grave I've dug. Now I need to lay in it. Alone."

 

"But what about me?" He said, his eyes wide. "I don't want to be alone."

 

"You won't be. You have the volleyball team, and Chibi, and--"

 

"I don't care about them," Kenma spat angrily.  "I want  _ you _ ."

 

Kuroo's gaze softened, letting out another sigh as he pulled Kenma into his arms. Kenma gratefully curled into his grasp, burying his nose into Kuroo's chest.

"Tetsurou," he whispered. "I don't want you to leave me."

 

"I know," The tall male replied, nuzzling against Kenma's black hair. "And I don't want to leave you either." He tilted Kenma's face to his own, regretting it as soon as he looked down at him. "But I have to go."

 

Kuroo had never seen Kenma cry before. So when the shorter male broke into heart wrenching sobs, he could feel his own heart cracking into a million pieces.

He had to leave. He slowly started to peel Kenma's arms off of him, surprised by the rather strong grip Kenma had on him. He couldn't stand the heartbreaking cry that Kenma let out once he'd managed to get him off and force some distance between them. Kenma had lost his balance and fell backwards, his eyes still filled with tears as he looked up at Kuroo, reaching upwards toward the male as he walked away. His knees stung, his hands digging into the ground as he clenched his fist, willing his burning tears to stop.

 

" _ I don't...want you...to go... _ "

 

Kenma didn't like to think about their brief time together. It was hard enough, trying to get over it alone. So he focused on pushing the memories in the back of his mind.

 

It didn't always work, but he'd learned to cope. It hadn’t been easy at all, especially the summer after Kuroo left. He’d started to retreat back into his old, anti-social self, burying his emotions and time in video games, a solace he still reverted back to when the stress grew too much for him. But even then, nothing beat his pillowcase, which had seen the dark haired setter’s tears many a time.

 

He glanced down at his phone, which was now vibrating. Shouyou was calling him. He swiped at the screen to answer, brushing his dark hair out the way to place it to his ear.

"Kenma~!" Shouyou's voice radiated through the phone. Kenma could practically hear him smiling through the phone. 

 

"Hey, Shouyou." 

 

"Where are you? I thought we were meeting in the bookstore so you could help me with my laptop. It's doing that weird thing again..."

 

Shit. Kenma had completely forgot about meeting with Shouyou. 

 

"Oh, right." Kenma said, stopping his walk and turning around, going in the direction of the bookstore. "I'm sorry Shouyou, I totally forgot."

 

"It's all right," Shouyou chirped, and Kenma was grateful Shouyou was so very understanding. "Will you still come? I really need help with this laptop..."

 

"Yeah, I'm walking down there now," Kenma assured him, earning a happy squeal from the ginger. "I'll see you soon."

 

When he hung up, Kenma wasted no time making his way to the said bookstore. Finding Shouyou wasn't hard at all, as he had congregated around the sports section, reading up on some volleyball magazine. Kenma couldn't help but find Shouyou's infatuation with volleyball hilarious. Shouyou would probably never let go of the sport, even if he tried. 

 

"Kenma!" Shouyou exclaimed once the dark haired male sat next to the ginger. "You're here, awesome. You've gotta help me," he whined, earning a small sigh from the other. "It’s doing the thing where the screen goes  _ chu _ , and then it goes  _ waah _ ! Then it goes  _ puuuuuu _ , and then  _ whaaa _ ! And turns off. And when I try and turn it on again, it just goes--  _ nya _ ! And it crashes, like a bunch."

 

"When you say it's doing that "weird thing"," Kenma started, pulling out his own laptop. "Can you maybe describe it using real words...?"

 

Shouyou gave Kenma a helpless grin. Of course not. Kenma let out a small huff, gesturing for Shouyou to hand him his laptop. The ginger obliged, and Kenma got to work, trying to piece together what on earth was wrong with Shouyou's device. 

 

It only took a tin bit of work to locate the issue: it seemed as though Shouyou managed to get a virus on his computer. Kenma was glad it wasn't too serious, as he could just install some software to prevent viruses from coming back. 

 

"Shouyou, you need to be careful what websites you visit," Kenma said, handing back the now fixed device. Shouyou let out a happy noise, holding the PC in his hands. "And keep an eye on your email. Sometimes you can get viruses if you go through your spam."

 

"There was a virus?" Shouyou asked, blinking. Kenma nodded, standing up. 

 

"Just be careful, is all." Which was an ironic thing for Kenma to stay, considering his spare time activities weren't necessarily on the careful side. Of course, Shouyou didn't know this, as he hopped up with glee. 

 

"Thanks a bunch Kenma," The ginger said, hugging Kenma tightly. "You're really the best. I owe you one."

 

"It's nothing. I get practice, so I don't mind."

 

"Speaking of practice," Shouyou said, his warm, brown eyes wide and sparkling with mischief. "I hear there's going to be a volleyball practice game between some of the old high school teams. You should come play, Kenma."

 

Kenma shook his head, much to Shouyou's disappointment. 

 

"I'm good," he said, packing up his things.  "I haven't played in so long, I don't think I'd be very useful on a team. You guys get too competitive for me."

 

"And here I thought you liked my competitive spirit," Shouyou said, pouting. Kenma gave him a sympathetic look. 

 

Back then, Shouyou's energy and aura did make Kenma want to play volleyball. But thanks to a  _ certain  _ someone, there was no way he could go back to playing that godforsaken sport. 

 

"I think I've outgrown it," Kenma said weakly, starting to leave. "I've got to go now. I'll talk to you later, Shouyou."

 

Shouyou gave Kenma a wave, and the dark haired male started to leave the bookstore. He felt a bit bad for shutting down Shouyou's suggestion so quickly, but if he was being honest, playing volleyball now would bring back too many painful memories. And if he was being incredibly honest, he knew the reason why those memories were so painful. 

 

As much as Kozume Kenma didn't want to admit it, he was still very, very, undoubtedly madly in love with Kuroo Tetsurou. 

 

It was hard to just try and get over him like they'd been  _ nothing at all _ . Even though the time they spent together was short, Kenma knew they had been the most fulfilling months of his life. Kuroo treated him so well, the very thought of having him wrap his strong arms around him just one more time sent shivers of desire running down Kenma’s spine. They had such an unbreakable chemistry. They melded and formed together, they were practically one. It wasn't fair, and it never would be. 

Kenma could only wonder, though, if Kuroo still felt that same, unbreakable bond. He didn't get too far in his thoughts. Kenma's rational mind always had a habit of forcing out his memories if they started to get too emotional. Something so sensitive and problematic could simply not be allowed into his everyday thought process. .

So as Kenma began moving on with his day, the memories being pushed back as if they never existed, he was unaware of the lean figure slowly making their way towards him. The tall male barely registered in Kenma's mind, his eyes hardly recognizing the large, red hoodie that was oddly similar to the one he'd bought for Kuroo all those years ago. 

They two began walking past each other, and Kenma still hadn't proceeded the familiar smell that wafted into his nostrils,  the same, subtle spritz of cologne invading his nasal passages. Kenma hardly noticed anything similar at all, until he heard his voice.

"Still as spacey as ever, kitten."

Kenma froze. His heart was  _ beating _ , beating so hard it was as if it was trying to escape from his chest. His lungs were screaming for air, as he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe.

 

_ Him _ . 

His scent, his voice, his subtle presence, there was no doubt in Kenma's mind. Flashes of his face went fluttering in his head, blinking at the ground as his vision started to blur. 

 

Neither of them moved. Or so Kenma thought, when he found his head slowly tilting upwards, his amber eyes locking with the familiar, golden orbs he'd come to love so much. 

 

His face was blurry, thanks to the very involuntary tears that had started to pool in Kenma's eyes, but he could recognize that face from a mile away. Those broad shoulders. That cocky grin. That damn height. That hair, that goddamn  _ hair _ . 

It was him. It was his Kuro, his Tetsu, the boy--no, man--he'd fallen in love with, who'd stolen his heart, and held it hostage all these years.

And here he was, standing right in front of him, and all he could do was cry.

 

"Now, now, Kenma," Kuroo cooed, his head tilting slightly. "You know I hate seeing you cry." 

 

Kenma was still as those hands, those hands he missed way too much, began wiping away his tears. He was still as his lips quivered, twitching under the slight pressure of Kuroo's thumb wiping along the soft, pink skin. His breath caught as he leaned dangerously close, sending Kenma's heart into a panic before he realized Kuroo was only leaning in to whisper in his ear.

 

"And what sort of trouble have you been getting into since I've been gone, kitten?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Haikyuu!! Fic EVER. I hope I don't disappoint!
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr: @sociallyawkwardsetter


End file.
